


Highway Exits

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and McGee head home after a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Exits

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #407 "car"

Tony glanced at the sedan’s gas gauge, then at the passenger seat, and kept driving past the highway exit. Technically, McGee should have shared part of the driving on their five-hour ride back to D.C., but he had been awake for almost twenty-four hours tracking down digital leads on their case, and he was out like a light.

They passed another exit, and Tony turned the radio down a bit. When they got back, and McGee had gotten some real sleep, Tony would make him fill out most of the after-action reports.

He had a reputation to maintain, after all.

THE END


End file.
